The invention concerns a safety device for a rotor of a projectile fuse, in particular, a missile fuse.
German Publication No. DE-26 40 782 describes a safety device on a projectile fuse. A rotor is held in the safety position by an axially displaceable inertial bolt. The latter releases the rotor upon the firing of the projectile. A torsion spring then rotates the rotor into the live position.
It is the object of the invention to provide a safety device of the afore-mentioned type, whereby the rotor is released by the effect of dynamic pressure.